


Carry Me

by vanderwood



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanderwood/pseuds/vanderwood
Summary: "Hyung, kerjaanku ini hanya merepotkan orang saja, ya?"





	

**Carry Me  
** by vanderwood

 _Neo Culture Technology_ is a brand associated with SM Entertainment, .

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

.

.

.

_Even though I'm such a tiny constellation,_

_I feel grateful that you realized that I still shine here._

**(Aimer,** _**Night of Sixth Magnitude Star** _ **)**

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Mark agak sedikit limbung. Beruntungnya, pemuda itu masih bisa mengendalikan keseimbangannya. Seandainya ia jatuh, masalah yang lebih besar akan menunggu. Mark tidak henti-hentinya bersyukur karena ia masih cukup kuat untuk tetap berdiri.

Jarak antara rumahnya dan gedung olahraga tempatnya biasa berlatih badminton remaja setiap akhir pekan tidak sampai dua kilometer. Setiap minggunya, Mark bisa menempuh jarak tersebut dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit. Mungkin terkecuali hari ini, karena hari ini ada tambahan beban seberat kurang lebih 50 kilogram di punggungnya; seorang Na Jaemin yang wajahnya tak terlihat karena terbenam di atas bahu kanan Mark. Meskipun begitu, sedikit bagian pipinya yang berbatasan dengan rambut terekspos dengan jelas dan bagian itu sungguh terlihat pucat. Begitu juga dengan kulit tangannya. Siapapun yang melihat kondisi Jaemin saat itu, pasti akan berkesimpulan kalau anak itu sedang tidak sehat. Seandainya tadi Mark benar-benar jatuh, yang akan merasakan sakitnya tentu bukan hanya Mark, tapi Jaemin juga.

Mark baru saja menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhnya setelah nyaris jatuh ketika ia merasakan hidung Jaemin menggosok-gosok bahunya yang dilapisi kaus olahraga tipis.

" _Hyung_ … aku berat, ya?"

Pertanyaan barusan membuat Mark mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Jangan-jangan Jaemin merasa cemas karena barusan Mark hampir jatuh?

"Tidak kok, tidak berat." Mark menjawab santai. "Masih pusing, Nana?"

Jaemin, yang barusan dipanggil dengan panggilan akrabnya itu, mengangguk pelan, dengan posisi kepala masih menempel pada bahu Mark.

"Masih … Semuanya masih berputar-putar, pusing sekali."

"Sabar sedikit, ya. Sebentar lagi sampai rumah."

Beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika sedang latihan badminton rutin, tiba-tiba Jaemin mengeluh pusing. Sangat pusing sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa berdiri, bahkan duduk pun lemas. Ia juga mengatakan kalau kepalanya terasa seperti berputar-putar dan tak bisa berhenti. Mark mengusulkan untuk mengantar Jaemin pulang saja, mengingat rumahnya dekat—tidak sampai dua kilometer dari gedung olahraga, tepat dua rumah dari samping kanan rumah Mark. Begitulah ceritanya sampai akhirnya Mark (sebagai tetangga yang baik) menggendong Jaemin di punggungnya, mengantarkan anak itu pulang. Tas olahraganya dan Jaemin ditinggal di gedung olahraga, nanti akan diantarkan oleh Renjun setelah latihan selesai.

"Maaf ya, _Hyung_ , padahal tadi Mark- _hyung_ masih asyik main …." Jaemin kembali berkata lirih.

"Ish, sudahlah. Aku kan sudah bilang tidak apa-apa," ujar Mark. "Lagipula kalau ada teman yang kesulitan 'kan wajib ditolong."

"Ngg, iya sih, aku tahu …." Jaemin menggumam, dan Mark bisa merasakan embusan napas Jaemin menggelitik bahunya. "Tapi aku tetap saja tidak enak, _Hyung._ Pasti capek membawaku seperti ini."

"Kalau aku capek, sudah kuturunkan kau dari tadi, lho," canda Mark. Nada kalimatnya dibuat sejenaka mungkin agar Jaemin tidak menganggapnya serius. "Tenang saja, pasti akan kuantarkan sampai rumah, kok. Nana tinggal istirahat saja biar cepat sehat."

Nasihat tersebut seolah masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Jaemin masih terlihat begitu gelisah. Ia tidak bisa beristirahat seperti yang Mark bilang kalau masih ada pemikiran-pemikiran yang mengganggu hilir mudik di dalam kepalanya.

Pemikiran mengenai betapa ia benar-benar merepotkan Mark.

" _Hyung,_ kerjaanku ini hanya merepotkan orang saja, ya?" tanya Jaemin serius, membuat pupil mata Mark melebar setelah mendengarkan kalimat tersebut.

"Kata siapa? Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Jaemin- _ah_ … nanti makin pusing, lho."

"Tapi serius … aku sering sekali merepotkan Mark- _hyung_ sejak dulu. Waktu aku jatuh saat sedang main sepatu roda atau sepeda, aku juga sering sekali datang ke rumah Mark- _hyung_ malam-malam hanya untuk tanya jawaban PR Bahasa Inggris …" cerita Jaemin panjang, membuat Mark sedikit takjub karena anak itu bisa bercerita sebegitu panjangnya dalam keadaan pusing bukan main. "Kalau aku sedang sakit Mark _-hyung_ juga sering sekali menengok dan membantuku …."

"Bukankah itu sudah kewajiban untuk saling membantu, hm? Apalagi kita tetangga, tentu saja aku wajib membantu kalau tetanggaku mengalami kesulitan. Nana, kau juga sering membantuku kalau aku sedang kesulitan, lho." Mark menggali kembali memorinya. "Ingat tidak, waktu kau membantuku membuat makan malam ketika seluruh anggota keluargaku tidak ada di rumah? Aku berterima kasih sekali karena saat itu kau mengajarkanku membuat nasi goreng."

"Tapi kan hanya itu saja, _Hyung_ …."

"Kau sedang pusing, Jaemin- _ah_ , jadi tidak bisa ingat banyak, tapi sebenarnya masih banyak kok yang sudah kaulakukan untukku." Seulas senyum ceria muncul di wajah Mark. "Waktu aku jatuh dari _hoverboard,_ misalnya. Hm, atau waktu kakiku keseleo saat main sepakbola bersama anak-anak dari blok sebelah. Yang membantuku waktu itu kan Nana."

Jaemin tidak menjawab, jadi Mark memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kok membantumu. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang, dan seterusnya di masa depan. Jadi jangan bicara seperti itu lagi, ya."

"Tetap saja, _Hyung_ … rasanya tidak enak." Mungkin Jaemin sudah lelah atau apa sampai-sampai artikulasi bicaranya barusan cukup kacau, seperti sedang berkumur-kumur atau menggigau. "Aku berat … dan _Hyung_ jalan jauh …."

"Kalau misalnya kau merasa tidak enak, jaga kesehatan, Jaemin- _ah_ ," tutur Mark penuh perhatian. "Pola makan yang teratur, kau tahu sendiri tekanan darahmu bisa ikut kacau sekalinya tidak jaga pola makan. Sering-sering minum multivitamin. Apa yang kau makan juga harus diperhatikan … sekotak susu itu bukan makan siang, lho."

"... _Hyung_ tahu dari mana?"

"Jeno. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

Jaemin mendengus lemah. "Ah, Jeno tidak bisa jaga rahasia."

"Aku sudah bilang padanya jangan main rahasia-rahasiaan kalau Jaemin aneh-aneh. Apalagi kalau soal makan."

" _Hyung,_ lama-lama kau jadi mirip ibuku."

Mark tertawa. "Soalnya Nana butuh diomeli terus agar mau mulai jaga kesehatan, Kalau ada dua orang yang mengomeli, akan lebih ampuh. Seandainya tidak diomeli, kau akan terus menjalani pola hidup sembarangan yang akan berdampak pada kesehatanmu."

"Hehe," kikik Jaemin pelan. "Maaf ya, _Hyung_."

"Setelah ini janji ya, makan yang banyak lalu minum multivitamin." Mark mengingatkan. Jaemin benar, lama-lama Mark terdengar seperti ibunya. "Kalau di lain waktu kau tiba-tiba sakit lagi seperti ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengomeli lagi. Bukan gara-gara aku tidak mau membantu, ya, tapi karena kau tidak jaga kesehatan."

"Iya, _Hyung,_ " jawab Jaemin.

Respon sederhana itu cukup untuk membuat Mark tersenyum sekilas. Setidaknya, ia sudah membuat Jaemin berjanji secara tidak langsung untuk terus menjaga kesehatannya. Anak itu memang terkadang ceroboh, tidak terlalu peduli dengan dirinya sendiri, sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya panik sendiri dibuatnya—termasuk Mark tentu saja. Ia masih ingin bertemu dan bermain dengan tetangga kesayangannya ini untuk waktu yang sangat, sangat lama, untuk itu kesehatan merupakan hal yang sangat penting untuk mereka jaga.

Rumah Jaemin sudah di depan mata. Mark menarik napas panjang, kemudian melambatkan langkahnya. Ia belum tahu apa yang harus ia ceritakan pada ibu Jaemin soal kondisi putranya.

"... Nana, aku harus bilang apa pada ibumu, omong-omong?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"... Nana?"

Mark menghentikan langkah sebentar. Telinganya menangkap suara-suara dengkuran kecil yang berasal dari bahu kanannya. Embusan napas yang menyentuh kulit bahunya—menembus tipis kaus olahraga—juga kini lebih teratur, tidak terkadang terengah-engah seperti sebelumnya.

"... Kau tidur, ya?" Mark tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. "Astaga, teganya. Jadi aku harus memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan pada ibumu sendirian, nih?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban—Jaemin masih tertidur. Mark memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu Jaemin lagi; takut ia terbangun, bagaimanapun juga Jaemin mungkin sangat butuh tidur. Sayang sekali Mark masih harus berusaha sedikit lagi sampai ia bisa melihat wajah (pucat) Jaemin yang tengah tertidur lelap.

Lalu bagaimana dengan cerita yang harus disampaikannya pada ibu Jaemin?

 _Gampang deh,_ batin Mark. _Nanti akan kupikirkan setelah bertemu beliau saja._

Mark meneruskan langkahnya. Pintu depan rumah Jaemin tinggal berjarak seratus meter lagi.

.

.

.

**_Terima kasih ya, Mark-_ hyung.**


End file.
